1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lighted article and more particularly to a lighted article having interchangeable display panels and brightly illuminated indicia.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lighted sign device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,612, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
The prior art lighted sign device 100 in FIG. 1, has a light source 15 emitting light 16 into an inlet end 17 of crystalline light-conveying channels 19 of fiber optic cable 18, illustrating light 21 being emitted over a much broader emission area and directed into a limited area of the light-inlet end 24 of crystalline light-conveying channels 26 of fiber optic plastic 22, emitting light 13 of substantially even intensity over a much larger area of the light-outlet portion 25 of the fiber optic plastic 22, such that light emitted or otherwise discernible as associated with the sign as viewed as it strikes the configuration-forming structure 29 and/or passes through the typical through-opening(s) 27a and 27b as light 28a and 28b, makes the defined letter(s), number(s), numeral(s), word(s) and/or other configuration(s) discernible and readable to the viewer of the sign during early morning, late evening and/or night when the light-source is activated to produce light. The fiber optic cable 18 has the fiber optic cable channel light-outlet portion 20. The fiber optic plastic 22 has light-conveying channels 23.
Lighted devices which use light-emitting diodes to illuminate transparent objects are also known in the art. For example, a lighted drinking container 200 using light emitting diodes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,553, as illustrated in FIG. 2.
The drinking container 200 shown in FIG. 2 includes an elongated sidewall portion 10 of cylindrical contour having a center axis of symmetry 11 and extending between an uppermost lip extremity 12 and a lowermost extremity 13. The sidewall portion is bounded in part by opposed interior and exterior surfaces 14 and 15, respectively.
Indicia 16 is engraved into exterior surface 15. A decorative engraved band 17 encircles the sidewall as part of indicia 16. The nature of the engraving is such that, when magnified, a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d or wedge-shaped contour 18 is carved, molded or otherwise formed in the sidewall in a manner whereby the walls or facets of the wedge are angled with respect to axis 11.
Further, a base portion 20 is bounded in part by opaque upper panel 21 that joins with the sidewall to form therewith a liquid-impervious vessel, and a flat lower panel 22 orthogonally disposed to the axis and defining with said upper panel an impervious sealable compartment 23.
A lighting mechanism positioned and confined within compartment 23 includes a rechargeable battery 27 and at least one light-emitting diode (LED) 28 activated by the battery. If more than one LED is employed, the LEDs are equidistantly disposed in a circular array beneath sidewall portion 10.
However, the above-referenced lighted devices 100 and 200 make ineffective displays for several reasons. For example, the lighted sign device of FIG. 1 is large and cumbersome and could not be considered portable. In addition, the lighted sign device of FIG. 1 has a light source which is removed from the display so that a large portion of the light is distributed throughout the panel without striking the indicia. In other words, only a small portion of the light generated is used to illuminate the indicia on the display making the sign inefficient. Moreover, the light source is perpendicular to the sign surface and shines light onto the entire surface of the sign not just the portion containing the indicia (e.g., writing, symbols or other message) which is to be conveyed to the viewer. Therefore, the message is illuminated little more than the remainder of the sign surface and is, therefore, hard to distinguish from the remainder of the sign.
The drinking container of FIG. 2 unlike the sign of FIG. 1, disposes the light source adjacent to the container sidewall and may therefore, be more efficient in using the light generated from the light source and more effective at illuminating the indicia on the sidewall of the container. However, like the light source in the lighted sign 100 in FIG. 1, the light source in the drinking container 200 is removed from the sidewall of the container and, therefore, does not efficiently transmit light from the light source to the indicia. In addition, a considerable amount of light in the drinking container is lost near the light source through the lowermost extremity of the drinking container. As a result, an insufficient amount of light is directed to the indicia 16 making the glass an ineffective lighted display.
Furthermore, the indicia in the drinking container must be engraved into the display panel in a costly and time consuming operation. In addition, the color of the indicia when lighted is limited to the color of the light source, further limiting the effectiveness of the display.
In view of the foregoing problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lighted article which may have interchangeable panels and which can be intensely and selectively illuminated to provide a three dimensional or depth effect.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a lighted article which can effectively and efficiently display multicolored indicia, regardless of a color of a light source.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a lighted article which is durable yet versatile in its application and can be used, for example, in pens, key chains, badges, etc.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a lighted article which effectively illuminates indicia on a display panel and which is durable for use in rough environments.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a simple and effective method of fabricating a lighted article with brilliantly illuminated indicia.
In a first aspect, the lighted article includes a base, a display panel having indicia inscribed thereon and coupled to a receptacle in the base, and the display panel also having at least one orifice. In addition, a lighting element having at least one light source protruding up from inside the receptacle is inserted into the orifice for illuminating the indicia. The inventive lighted article may form, for example, a lighted display plaque, pen, key chain, badge or other such lighted object.
Further, the display panel is not limited in its shape and may be, for example, flat, curved or cylindrical. Further, the display panel may be formed of acrylic or other clear material such as plastic or glass, and may be removably or permanently coupled in the base receptacle and may further be integrally formed with the base. In addition, the display panel may include a flange portion in which the orifices are disposed, and the receptacle and flange portion may have lateral edges that are tapered at an angle of about 30 degrees off vertical to optimize light transmission into the display panel. Further, the orifices may be polished to enhance the transmission of light into the display panel.
In addition, the inner walls of the receptacle may have a reflective coating for reflecting light into the display panel. Further, an upper portion of the receptacle walls may be elevated from a top surface of the base.
Further, the indicia may be etched into the display panel or printed on the display panel using a translucent ink. In addition, an ink having an etching property causing the ink to etch into the display panel may be used to provide brighter illumination of the indicia. Further, regardless of whether indicia are etched or printed, only the indicia containing portions of said display panel are intended to be illuminated, not the non-indicia containing portions of said display panel.
Further, the lighting element may include a power supply such as a battery for supplying power to the light source, and a printed circuit board for controlling power supplied to the light source. Further, the light source may be an LED, halogen bulb or other light emitting source. Further, the lighting element may include a timing element which causes the lighted article to be activated and deactivated after a predetermined period of time.
The base may also include a switching element for activating and deactivating the light source. The switching element may include, for example, an on/off switch, a rheostat, a touch-sensitive switch, a motion-sensitive switch or a sound-sensitive switch. The switching element may also be attached to a connecting device such as a ring, which connects the lighted article to, for example, a necklace so that the light source may be activated or deactivated by pulling on the article to engage the switching element.
In another embodiment, the claimed invention includes a method for fabricating a lighted article including inscribing indicia on a display panel, forming a base having a receptacle and a lighting element, and inserting the display panel into the base receptacle. The indicia may be inscribed by etching or by printing with a translucent ink. Further, the ink may be of a formula so as to etch the surface of the display panel to improve light transmission through the indicia. The ink indicia may also be printed onto the display panel by silk-screening.
With its unique and novel design and features, the claimed invention provides a unique, easily fabricated lighted article having easily interchangeable panels and efficiently providing brightly illuminated indicia without lighting non-indicia containing portions of the display panel.